


Constant Craving

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which The Rani rescues Rachel. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Craving

The fear with which Rachel had responded to seeing the Daleks again had been all it took to convince Rani to intervene. She was known as a hated woman, a spiteful woman, and yet she did have a kinder side. She had pushed through the doors of the school and moved to block the way, her smirk wild even as she blew the Daleks apart, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath, her touch tender on Rachel's cheek as she knelt beside the woman, who was still cowering and sobbing weakly. 

"Oh, my dear girl... are you alright?"  
Rachel whimpered even as she looked at her saviour. Something about the woman made her cringe even though she was grateful to her.   
"You still fear me... don't you? Why is that?"  
"I... I....just do what you’re going to do to me."

Rachel said trying to sound defiant. Rani smiled softly, her voice gentle. 

"Now, why would I want to harm you?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Then don't be so fearful, my precious. All I want is to see you fully safe."  
"Then take me.... somewhere safe..."  
Rani rose and drew Rachel with her, all but carrying the woman to her TARDIS choosing a new date and time, well aware when and where she needed to land. She had settled Rachel into a bed. Rachel meekly let Rani do as she wished.  
"Are you badly hurt?"  
"No... just badly shaken…”  
Rani smiled softly, stroking her cheek gently. 

"Thank heaven for that."  
Rachel purred and lent into her touch.   
"Sweet kitten."  
Rachel giggled and mewed like a kitten in response. Rani smiled and purred at her, kissing her gently. Rachel gasped but quickly melted into the kiss. Rani smiled softly, gently stroking her hand down over Rachel's neck and shoulder, attempting to sooth her even now. Rachel murred and lent into the touch even more. Rani purred again and allowed her kiss to soften a little before she pulled back. 

"Alright?"  
Rachel nodded.   
"Precious girl."

Rani murmured again, moving to settle beside her new lover. Rachel murred and nuzzled into Rani. Rani smiled and stroked the woman's hair gently. 

"Happy, my sweet?"   
"Yes...I am…"  
"You should rest..."  
"Okay… stay with me though…"

Rachel said as she settled down to sleep. Rani smiled, stroking her hair again gently. 

“I won’t leave, little one…”  
She spoke softly, well aware she had been lucky to find such a tender-hearted woman, even if she hated that years of attacks by the Daleks had broken the woman so deeply that she had reacted with tears and not fierceness. Still, Rachel would heal and Rani would do her best to encourage her to relax.


End file.
